A field programmable gate array (FPGA) is an integrated circuit that contains programmable logic circuits. An FPGA also has programmable signal networks that can be configured to route signals between circuits in the integrated circuit. An FPGA typically includes phase-locked loops and/or delay-locked loops that generate periodic clock signals. The clock signals are transmitted through clock networks in the FPGA. The clock networks are configurable to provide the clock signals to selected ones of the programmable logic circuits.